


You're cute but your stepdad is scary

by yeena



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, I made Maka too sweet in this sorry, It's my first fic cut me some slack .., M/M, Out of Character, The spacing is weird too idk how formatting works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeena/pseuds/yeena
Summary: Soul tries to ask Maka out but her stepdad is scary. Yeah.Based on a tumblr post I saw.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Kudos: 12





	You're cute but your stepdad is scary

Today was like any other, blazing heat and all. But it was

nothing compared to the heat Soul felt throughout his body. 

'Today will be the day I finally ask her out' Soul thought. The 

two of them strolled around downtown, checking out the local 

music store and bought some records. Maka bought herself 

some new outfits while they were at it. Their last stop was to a 

small ice cream stand. 

Soul's hands shook nervously, thankfully Maka was 

oblivious to it. They sat down on a bench not too far from the 

stand. Maka swung her legs as she lapped at her ice cream, 

turned away from Soul and stared at the people passing by. 

'Shit, this isn't good. She isn't even looking at me!' Soul

thought in irritation. Maybe he'd wait until after they were 

done with the ice cream.

"Thanks, Soul! Today was fun!" Maka 

chimed happily after finishing her cone. "Oh, uh yeah. Don't 

mention it" he said with a one shouldered shrug. The scythe 

got to his feet and Maka followed. She turned to him, giving 

him her full attention. 'Fuck fuck fuck this is my only chance!' 

"Oh hey, by the way" he began. She stared, waiting for him to

continue. "Maka, I uh… I think I'm in lo-" he cut short.

His gaze slid past Maka and to his professor, and 

also Maka's stepdad, Franken Stein, who was watching him 

intently from across the street. He was leaning against a wall 

close to an alley. 'What's his deal?' he muttered internally. 

Maka noticed his thousand yard stare "hm? Soul, what were 

you saying?" she asked sweetly, about to turn her head. "Um. 

Actually I forgot…" Soul flushed and scratched behind his 

head. "Did you wanna head back home?". "Ok!" 

Later that night at the patchwork lab between bites of 

food, Spirit managed to ask his husband, "so he didn't do 

anything to my little girl?". Stein poked around at his meal, not 

looking up. "No. Think he lost his nerve after noticing me. 

Didn't mean to ruin whatever was going on between them". 

"No, no. You were right to ruin whatever that little punk was 

planning. Serves him right." Spirit muttered after his meal. He 

got up and headed to the kitchen to wash his dinnerware.

"Honestly would it kill you to let her be? She's 

eighteen now, Spirit!" Stein argued from the dining room. Spirit 

mumbled something under his breath, hard to hear because of 

the running water. "You say something?" Stein cooed after 

Spirit was finished cleaning his dishes and came back into the 

dining room. "Nothing. Just said I love you" he scoffed and 

kissed his husband on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a fic ever so I'm really nervous please feel free to bully me KGDVKSKGS.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so it probably looks reaaallly wonky .


End file.
